Blitzkrieg
Blitzkrieg Teen Wolf Episode Guide - Season 6 - 5th January 2017 is the eighth episode of Season 6 and the eighty-eighth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott, Lydia and Malia decide to storm the rift and rescue Stiles; Liam, Hayden, and Mason make a deal with Theo to learn Garrett Douglas' plan. Plot At the begining they show the Nazis. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (credit only) *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Linden Ashby as Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent Supporting Cast *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Joey Honsa as Claudia Stilinski *Pete Ploszek as Garrett Douglas *Anthony Lapenna as Young Stiles *Edin Gali as Berend Continuity Trivia *The episode title refers to war tactic used by Nazi Germany's military during World War II called blitzkrieg, which is German for "lightning war." It is characterized by short, powerful, strategic strikes against the opposing force that disconnect them from their resources. *It is revealed that Garrett Douglas is a Löwenmensch, a shapeshifter who is a natural hybrid of a wolf and a lion. It is also revealed that he was in the Anenherbe division of the Nazi Party during World War II, a division dedicated to finding a way to use the occult to win the war. This is why Garrett is obsessed with the Wild Hunt, though the Nazi Party was just a means to an end. *It is confirmed that those in the Wild Hunt are dead, indicating that their captives could eventually die prior to becoming Ghost Riders themselves. *The relic left behind by Corey Bryant is his cell phone, which is full of photos of himself and Mason. *According to Lydia Martin, the rifts to the Phantom Train Station are "remarkably similar" to an Einstein-Rosen bridge. *It was revealed that a Ghost Rider or someone with a Ghost Rider's power, like Garrett, can enslave a Hellhound to his will by saying "Steigen Höllenhund," which translates to "Rise, Hellhound." **It was also revealed that a Hellhound can open a rift so that a person can pass through without being burned. *It is confirmed that being able to remember everything a person knows about an erased loved one can open up a rift to the Phantom Train Station when the Sheriff remembered Stiles and briefly opened a rift in Stiles' bedroom. Body Count *Chris Argent - erased from existence by Garrett Douglas *Melissa McCall - erased from existence by Garrett Douglas *Mason Hewitt - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Hayden Romero - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Peter Hale - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Berend - slit throat; killed by Garrett Douglas (in flashback) *Grenadier Abel - burned to death from being forced to make contact with a rift; killed by Garrett Douglas (indirectly) (in flashback) *Countless Nazi soldiers in Garrett's Kampfgruppe - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders (in flashback) Locations *Nazi Germany **Military Base **Rühr Valley **Dread Doctors' Operating Theater *Beacon Hills, California, USA **Stilinski House ***Stiles' Bedroom **Beacon County Sheriff's Station ***Bullpen ***Holding Cells **Beacon Hills Preserve ***Transformer Shed **Underground Tunnels **Argent Bunker **McCall House ***Kitchen Soundtrack *"Looking Too Closely" by Fink **Sheriff Stilinski starts to remember Stiles as his belongings start to reappear in his bedroom, causing him to mark them in order with red string and push-pins *"Winter Wind" by Run River Run **Mason and Hayden are in Hayden's car, where Mason looks through photos of himself and Corey on Corey's phone and vows to get him back *"The Last One I Made" by Pim Stones **Sheriff realizes that Claudia isn't real and sacrifices her conjured self in exchange for his memories of Stiles *"If I Go, I'm Goin'" by Gregory Alan Isakov **Sheriff tells Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Liam about Stiles, and the pack vows to get Stiles and everyone else back by remembering everything about them Gallery TBA References Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A